


ClassicaLoid, el comercial

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Commercials, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Y, de repente, a Kanae se le ocurrió hacer un comercial para atraer inquilinos.





	ClassicaLoid, el comercial

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic crack, con un mal intento de comedia (como siempre).  
> Es una advertencia.

**Ensayo del comercial "Buscamos inquilinos" [parte 1]:**

 

_¡Acción!_

 

— Oye, eres una chica muy linda, ¿quieres tomar un helado conmigo? O tal vez podríamos jugar en el parque uno de estos días...

 

_¡Corte! Señor Mozart, es la tercera vez que digo que no saldré con usted. Por favor, siga lo que está escrito en el guión._

 

— ¡Ow! ¡Pero es muy aburrido! Aunque si me das un beso tal vez pueda pensarlo...

 

— ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y di tu frase de una buena vez! ¿Acaso crees que este comercial me está saliendo gratis?

 

— ¡Ow, pero nunca preguntaste si queríamos participar, Kanae! ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

 

**Ensayo del comercial "Buscamos inquilinos [parte 2]:**

 

_¡Acción!_

 

— Ustedes, vengan y alquilen una habitación. Más vale que sea hoy, así no tendré que pagar la renta.

 

_¡Corte! Señor Beethoven, esa no era la frase que-_

 

— ¡Ah, senpai! ¡Usted luce magnífico frente a las cámaras, tiene el don!

 

— Jum, lo sé. Pero algo falta en esto... ¡Muchacha! ¡Estas líneas necesitan más fuerza, ímpetu! ¡No me inspiran, no tienen fuego!

 

_Señor, esto no es una película ni una serie de acción, es un simple comercial. Siga las instruccio- ¡Espere! ¿Por qué tiene un lanzallamas?_

 

— ¡FEUER!

 

**Ensayo del comercial "Buscamos inquilinos" [parte 3]:**

 

_¡Acción!_

 

— ¡Mis queridos, vengan a vivir a la mansión Otowa! Es un... un... ¡Corte! ¡No puedo trabajar así!

 

_Disculpe, señorita Liszt, ¿sucede algo?_

 

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sólo mira esto!

 

_Eh, perdone, no entiendo a qué se refiere._

 

— El maquillaje, querida, mi maquillaje. No puedo continuar sin el retoque del maquillista en este momento.

 

_Señorita Liszt, acaban de maquillarla hace un minuto._

 

**Ensayo del comercial "Buscamos inquilinos" [parte 4]:**

 

_¡Acción!_

 

— Gracias por visitar la mansión Otowa, estoy seguro que se sentirán como pez en el agua.

 

_¡Corte! Muchas gracias, señor Schubert. Es agradable ver que hay alguien que sigue el guión tal como es._

 

— Es un placer hacerlo, señorita. Todo sea por nuestra agradable mansión.

 

— ¡Oye, por qué no agregas algo de rap al comercial! ¡Sería muy gracioso!

 

— ¡No metas tus estúpidas bromas, Mozart! ¡Y deja de reír como idiota!

 

— Ow, no seas aburrido, Schu. Anda, enseña una de esas canciones de vagabundo.

 

— ¡Se llama Reggae! Pedazo de-

 

_¡Señores, por favor, tranquilos!_

 

**Ensayo del comercial "Buscamos inquilinos" [parte 5]:**

 

_Señor, ¿cuál era su nombre?_

 

_— ..._

 

— El es Chopin, querida.

 

_Gracias, señorita Liszt. ¿Puede decirle_ _al señor Chopin que es imposible continuar con el rodaje mientras tenga esa caja de naranjas sobre su cabeza?_


End file.
